


Cold

by sumweirdo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Name-Calling, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumweirdo/pseuds/sumweirdo
Summary: This is just a small drabble I wrote in my notes-





	Cold

"Sam, why is it so damn cold in your house?" Bucky shivered, as he and his boyfriend sit on the couch, arms hugging himself. The air in the atmosphere was cold, a blizzard took place right outside of Sam's place. The TV on low, and the house dimly lit, making the scene a little dark.

"You're cold? I thought you were the winter soldier." Sam remarked, smirking at Bucky, implying that it was suppose to be funny.

"Oh my god, I'm laughing my ass off." Bucky says sarcastically, staring down at his lap.

"I made an attempt." Sam shrugged.

"A failed attempt. And you never answered my question." Bucky looks over at him.

"It's January. Plus, there's a blizzard outside." The falcon pointed outside where the snow storm was brewing.

Bucky gives an annoyed groan, and slouches a bit in place. Sam frowns, and leans his head on his shoulder, "Alright, what's happenin'? Why are you so grumpy today?"

Bucky sighs heavily, "It's just.. I really, really wanted to go out and spend the day with you. I just wanted to hang out with my boyfriend, but this stupid storm just ruined everything." He closes his eyes, cheeks flushing because he sounded so sappy. Sam blushed as well, flattered at the fact that his significant other was looking forward to have fun with him. Bucky opened his eyes when he was suddenly greeted with arms wrapping around him, surrounding him in Sam's body warmth.

"Aw, babe." Sam coos, and pulled him in closer, "That's really cute."

The brunette rolled his eyes, now flushing a deeper read, "Well, I just wanted hang out and stuff because you're really cool and... I love you.." he sighs, melting into Sam's touch.

Sam smiles, and runs his finger through his hair. Sighing in relaxation, he closes his eyes, "Thank you, you're amazing.. I love you too, Bucky."

A small smile crept on the brunette's face, and he gently pushed Sam below him, laying down on his chest. He studied his rhythmic heartbeats, closing his eyes.

"Feeling comfortable?" Sam smirks slyly, continuing to thread the soft long locks.

Bucky huffed softly, "Shut up. Continue cuddling with me.. fucker." He mumbled.

"Heard that, jackass." Sam snickered, hugging onto him more.

This only made Bucky happier, despite the crudeness. The snuggled close, enjoying each other's warm company. Eventually, they fell asleep, and the blizzard outside had cleared up, showing the bright sun again.


End file.
